Such UV lamps have been known for a long time and are used extensively, for example for cleaning surfaces, for supporting chemical processes, for matting lacquers or for lacquer exposure. For use in the cleaning of surfaces, for example, the UV irradiation of products under a gaseous atmosphere which is corrosive or which becomes corrosive due to the UV irradiation, can be considered. This relates in particular to VUV irradiation under an oxygen atmosphere, in which ozone is formed and contaminants on the product surface are oxidized and thereby converted into gaseous substances. This applies in particular to substrates for the manufacture of TFT displays.
In printing, on the other hand, an inert gas rather than oxygen is used, in order to reduce the absorption of the UV radiation emitted by the lamp.
In the luminaires, an inert gas is also often used in order to protect luminaire parts from corrosion and/or in order to minimize absorption.
To ensure that cleaning is as extensive as possible, to provide short process times and/or for other reasons, relatively high UV outputs are often required. Such luminaires frequently have a plurality of UV lamps in order to achieve the desired output and/or to cover the desired area.